Barbecue
by apracot
Summary: There's a team barbecue at Hotch and Emily's house. Just some fun team fluff.


Okay so it's a team barbecue at Hotch and Emily's house... just some fluff. Enjoy.  
_

"Did you ever think you'd see this day?" Emily sighed contently, as she lay against Hotch's chest, her legs spread out across the bench that stood beside the rear wall of their suburban house, looking over their expansive garden, which currently housed the entire team.

"Honestly... when Haley left eight years ago, I never thought I'd be able to smile again." Hotch murmured against her hair. "Now I'm finding it difficult to frown." He added, kissing her hair, and wrapping his arm as far as it would go around Emily's seven month baby bump.

"No, I'm pretty sure frowning is still your favourite hobby, just when you're at work though." Emily teased, as she leaned further into Hotch's embrace.

Hotch chuckled slightly and kissed the top of his wives head again, before looking up and seeing his two children making their way over to their parents.

"Dad, mom, Uncle Morgan said the food's ready now." Ten year old Jack informed his parents happily.

"Come on mommy, I'm hungwy!" Three year old Paige added, as she ran over and grabbed her mother's hand, pulling Emily away from Hotch's embrace.

"Okay sweety, just don't pull so hard, mommy can't keep up with you anymore." Emily informed her daughter gently, as she rubbed her bump and tried to ignore the twinge in her back that she'd been getting since she was six months, which had forced her to go on early maternity leave.

"The great Emily Prentiss Hotchner slowing down? I never thought I'd see the day." Hotch whispered teasingly in Emily's ear, as Paige ignored her mother and pulled her full speed to where the rest of the team were gathering along with Jack, who'd immediately run back over to help them set up the table.

"Yea well, unlike Paige, our little bundle of joy thinks it's funny to rotate mommy's spine three hundred and sixth degrees." Emily complained, wishing that all pregnancies could be as easy as her first had been... it had only been a four hour labour.

Hotch simply laughed at this, and wrapped his arms around Emily's shoulders, as they joined the rest of the team, Hotch and Emily sitting with Emily in between Hotch's legs leaning against his chest, Paige sitting to her mother's side, tucked under Emily's arm, and Jack lying down beside them.

"Food's ready." Morgan called happily, receiving a chorus of "about time" from the team.

"No it's not!" Reid scolded Morgan, grabbing the plate off him and putting the food back on the grill. "It said burgers should be cooked for at least fifteen minutes... it's only been thirteen." He informed everyone.

"Jeez, we give you a chef's apron and cooking tongs and suddenly you've got a Michelin star." JJ teased Reid, as she lay with her head resting on Will's chest on the blanket, with a now seven year old Henry wandering over to sit beside Jack, and their daughter Audrey, who'd just turned five lying against Will's knee.

"JJ if they're not cooked you could get e-coli, Staphylococcus aurous, sam-" Reid started, obviously intending to go into a detailed rant about the different types of food poisoning, before Morgan cut him off.

"Kid, I've cooked burgers before... I'm pretty sure these are done." He told Reid, poking the burger just to make sure.

"I still don't see why Mr. Rossi over there couldn't have donned the all mighty apron and cooked like he normally does." Garcia quipped, from her place on the blanket, as she laid leaning against Kevin, holding their four month old son Zeke in her arms.

"Because, Tweedledum and Tweedledee offered to cook, and I for one, am enjoying the rest." Rossi sighed contently from the deck chair he was sitting in, and stretched his legs, turning the page in the paper he was reading.

"So basically you're being lazy." Emily quipped, looking up at Rossi and smirking at him.

"You're one to talk." Rossi replied, as he peered over the top of his paper to look at her.

"I'm over seven months pregnant... I'm pretty sure I've an excuse." Emily laughed, motioning to her bump.

"Yea, but with Paige you were still running around wielding a gun at this stage... softening on us Emily?" Rossi teased, now placing down his paper, the opportunity to tease his friend being more fun than the business column at the moment.

"Jack, Paige, Henry, Audrey..." Emily called innocently to her son, daughter, nephew and niece, rather than reply to Rossi. "What do you say to Uncle Rossi when he's being nasty?" She asked them innocently.

"Grandpa Rossi, stop being mean!" The four children told their uncle in tandem, causing Rossi's eyes to darken.

"That was low." Rossi replied gruffly, as he picked back up his paper.

"No, that was fun." Emily replied, laughing along with the rest of the team, each of them wearing smiles like the Cheshire cat.  
_

There, just a short little story that I decided to write. Hope you liked it; please give me your thoughts and thanks for reading.


End file.
